Un pari est un pari
by Ryopini
Summary: Lorsque Stiles, tatoueur, se retrouva face au plus bel homme qu'il ait pu voir, il ne put que revenir sur ses principes : Jamais il ne pourra le considérer comme un simple client. [Sterek] [Diptyque avec "Engraved skin" de Sloe Balm]


Bonjour à tous!

Voici donc un nouvel os qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Cet os est sur le thème du tatouage comme vous avez pu voir. Et ce thème a été proposé par **Sloe Balm** sur lequel nous avons toutes les deux écrits. Du coup je ne peux que vous inciter à aller lire son histoire à elle : _**Engraved skin**_. Foncez, vous ne serez pas déçus.

Merci à elle pour son thème et vraiment merci à vous de venir me lire.

Et surtout, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a tout type de personne qui viennent se faire tatouer, ceux qui sont très posés et réfléchit, ceux qui ignorent ce qu'ils veulent, qui viennent sous une impulsion, ou encore ceux complètement ivres... Vraiment, de tout.

Et ça, Stiles le savait très bien. Etant un jeune tatoueur dans son propre établissement, il avait eu de quoi voir une belle population de client passer.

Il y avait autant d'homme que de femme ou de transgenre. Il aimait cette diversité dans son travail. Il était tous les jours heureux de venir travailler et découvrir et croiser tous types de personnes.

Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre d'homme. Celui qui venait de pénétrer dans son salon avait un charisme absolument incroyable. Son regard était pénétrant et son corps était à se damner. Il avait l'air terriblement sûr de lui dans sa veste en cuir et sa carrure musclée et imposante. Stiles s'était toujours fait la promesse de séparer travail et sentiment, ne voulant pas avoir une mauvaise réputation. Mais en voyant ce bel homme entrer, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir gérer ça. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir sur son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre, secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne manqua pas de se rappeler sa règle de conduite puis s'efforça de mettre cette attirance de côté et s'avança vers lui.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue !

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu. L'homme en face de lui leva un sourcil et l'examina de haut en bas.

Stiles perdit son sourire rapidement. Il n'aimait pas l'air qu'il abordait.

\- Un problème ?

\- J'aimerais voir le tatoueur

\- C'est moi-même.

Il croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- Ah.

Il l'observa regarder tout autour de lui, examinant ses photos de ses dessins.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Vous êtes Stiles Stilinski ?

\- C'est bien moi, le seul et l'unique. Et évidemment que c'est de moi. Et vous, monsieur je-me-permets-de-juger, quel est votre nom ?

Le nouvel arrivant fronça les sourcils.

\- Derek Hale.

\- Hale…

Stiles réfléchit un instant, puis réalisa.

\- Vous êtes le frère de Cora ?

\- Vous l'appelez par son prénom ?

Au vu du regard noir, il en conclut qu'il était bel et bien le fameux frère protecteur de Cora. Cette dernière était une de ses clientes et vieille connaissance de l'école. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard alors que celle-ci voulait se faire tatouer.

Ils avaient deux tempéraments différents, mais ils s'appréciaient et avaient finalement gardé contact. Il fut ravi de savoir qu'elle lui envoyait des potentiels clients. Même si ceux-ci tiraient une tronche perplexe.

\- Est-ce un problème ?

\- Assez.

\- Dommage. Que puis-je faire pour vous alors ?

\- Je veux un tatouage. Mais j'aimerais quelqu'un d'expérimenté.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser insulter gratuitement et ne supportait déjà pas son air hautain.

\- Ecoute. Je n'ai rien à te prouver, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Donc si t'es pas content, tu vas voir ailleurs, suis-je assez clair ?

Derek l'observa intensément, ne releva pas le tutoiement et acquiesça.

\- Bien. Alors ?

\- Tu me montres ton portfolio ?

\- Finalement la jeunesse te convient ?

Stiles lui fit un sourire taquin alors tout en recevant un regard noir du plus vieux. Il partit chercher son cahier de dessin.

Il sentit le regard intensif alors qu'il se déplaçait, revint vers lui et lui tendit. Il lui montra ensuite une table.

\- Je te laisse t'installer et regarder. Si t'as une question, tu demandes.

Derek fit un signe de tête et s'installa pour observer son travail.

Stiles quant à lui, repartit derrière son comptoir en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il aimait voir l'air appréciatif de l'homme alors qu'il observait son travail. Il se retint de profiter de l'instant pour mater un peu plus intensément l'homme.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida d'envoyer un message à Cora.

_« Absolument charmant et pas arrogant ton frère. »_

_« Un gros nounours en vérité ! Mais il est venu ? Je n'aurais pas cru. »_

_« Rien est fait ! »_

_« Oh s'il est toujours dans ton salon… C'est que c'est quasiment fait. »_

_« On verra hein. D'ailleurs il n'aime pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom, je vois le côté hyper protecteur dont tu me parlais ! » _

Ils continuèrent d'échanger des messages un temps, beaucoup tourné sur le brun, mais fut sorti de ce moment par des raclements de gorge à côté de lui qui le firent sursauter.

Il posa rapidement son téléphone, espérant qu'il n'avait rien vu.

\- Alors ?

\- Je peux t'expliquer mon tatouage ?

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire. Ravi d'avoir gagné la bataille.

\- Tu as fait un premier croquis ?

\- … Mon talent en dessin est assez réduit.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas en rire. Derek nota sa réaction et grogna légèrement.

\- Alors ?

\- Bien sûr. Viens.

Il se leva et partit vers son espace de travail, il attrapa une feuille, crayon et s'installa. Il invita du regard Derek à s'asseoir près de lui, chose qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il se mit à le fixer. Derek l'observa à son tour sans prononcer un mot.

\- … Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire.

Stiles leva un sourcil, se redressa un peu, prêt à attaquer.

\- Allez. Alors, déjà, tu vas le vouloir où ?

Derek posa sa main sur l'arrière de l'épaule gauche de Stiles, créant un frisson inattendu à ce dernier. Il rougit légèrement en notant sur sa feuille. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bien. Ensuite… Tu as une idée du design ?

\- Une patte de loup, avec le visage du loup dans les empreintes.

Stiles redressa son visage, les yeux pétillants.

\- J'adore dessiner des loups, parfait !

Sans attendre, il nota les informations sur sa feuille, déjà très motivé pour faire le dessin.

\- Quelle taille ?

Le brun lui montra sans prononcer un mot. Stiles lui fit un signe de tête et nota. Il continua de poser des questions précises pour faire ce qui le conviendrait. Il se leva ensuite et prit les mesures de Derek afin de bien proportionner le dessin.

Puis il se dirigea vers son comptoir, suivi de très près par Derek. Il inscrivit les informations sur son ordinateur, imprima une feuille qu'il lui tendit.

\- Voilà approximativement le prix, tout ça tout ça… Les détails je te les donnerais une fois le dessin fini.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent alors que Derek récupérait le papier, il regarda le prix, fit un signe de tête.

\- Quand ?

\- Eh bien je vais commencer le dessin, dès que j'ai fini je te tiens au courant. Il faut me noter mail et numéro.

Il lui posa un papier sur le comptoir avec un stylo.

\- J'te laisse faire tout ça.

Stiles se leva et repartit à son espace de travail. Il se mit rapidement à réfléchir alors que Derek nota rapidement son numéro.

Au bout d'un court temps, Stiles réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dit au revoir, ni même entendu la porte se fermer. Il se retourna d'un coup et sursauta en remarquant Derek, debout, les bras croisés sur le mur à côté de lui.

\- Woaw ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors j'ai oublié de dire au revoir, certes, mais c'est extrêmement flippant de rester derrière moi.

\- Mm.

Stiles le regarda, il attendait un minimum de réponse, qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'attends

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ton dessin

\- Quoi ? Non mais je ne suis pas une machine.

Son regard se déplaça entre sa feuille et l'homme en face de lui.

\- J'attendrais.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant Derek. Allez zou, je t'enverrais le premier jet par mail.

\- … Je préfère le voir en vrai.

Le sourcil de Stiles se leva, moqueur.

\- La technologie et toi, ça fait deux en fait, c'est ça ?

Un sourire en coin ne put s'empêcher de s'afficher devant l'air de Derek.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes garder tes clients ? En les insultant ?

\- Tu es toujours là de ce que j'en sais.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Ok, là de toute façon. Ça ne sert à rien de rester, je ne vais rien te pondre maintenant. Alors tu vas bouger ton joli cul et tu vas rentrer chez toi. Ensuite tu reviens fin de semaine et ça devrait être bon. Ça te va ?

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il vit l'étonnement sur le visage en face de lui. Il haussa les épaules, aucun complexe à le penser, Derek avait réellement un beau fessier.

\- Alors ?

Derek fit un signe de tête et partit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles et son salon.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient de passer depuis le passage du Hale, Stiles avait régulièrement pensé à la beauté de l'homme devant lui, mais il se reprenait souvent. Professionnalisme.

Le jeune tatoueur était attablé avec ses dessins lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit faisant retentir du bruit dans le silence de la pièce. Il leva les yeux, prêt à accueillir son client. Mais fut surpris de voir Derek, toujours dans sa belle veste de cuir.

\- Derek ?

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai envoyé le message y'a à peine 5 minutes !

\- Tu m'as dit que le dessin était près, alors je suis là.

\- Impatient de voir le dessin d'un jeune inexpérimenté ?

Derek fit un regard noir en réponse au sourire moqueur de Stiles. Ce dernier fit un petit rire, fouilla dans une pile, sortit une feuille.

\- Allez viens voir.

Derek ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha du plus jeune. Il se positionna derrière Stiles, posa sa main sur le bureau et se pencha en avant, au-dessus de lui.

Le silence prit place alors que le plus vieux observait attentivement le dessin.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Cela le rendait fou d'avoir l'homme presque collé à son dos, son souffle se répercutant contre ses cheveux. Puis ne pas savoir l'avis de ce dernier le stressa énormément.

Il retourna son visage vers Derek, celui-ci se retrouva bien plus près qu'il n'avait prévu. Ce fut plus un murmure qui sortit qu'une parole très franche.

\- Alors ?

\- Il est…

Derek descendit son regard sur le sien. Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre avant que celui du plus vieux descende sur ses lèvres et se recule.

\- Il est parfait.

Stiles sentit un battement de cœur sauter, il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance et lui fit un sourire.

\- Super alors.

\- Tu me le fais maintenant ?

\- Pardon ?

Stiles le regarda, étonné.

\- Je suis occupé.

\- Tu as l'air de n'avoir personne p'tit génie.

\- Ça n'empêche que j'ai du boulot.

Derek haussa les deux sourcils, perplexe. Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne veux même pas réfléchir au dessin ? A la taille, les détails…

\- Il est parfait.

\- Il ne faut pas faire sur un coup de tête.

Derek grogna, Stiles sentit bien son ras le bol d'insister, mais il préférait être sûr. Il ne voulait pas d'un Derek insatisfait et surtout, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il regrette.

\- Tu as compris ma demande, je ne vois pas ce qu'il me faut de plus.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite.

Il se leva de sa chaise, faisait reculer l'autre homme et partit vers son comptoir, là où son carnet de rendez-vous se situait. Il l'ouvrit sous les yeux attentifs de Derek.

\- Ecoute, je dois finir un dessin, j'ai un tatouage rapide à faire et si tu veux je peux te caler à ce moment-là. Enfin après mon repas. Tu viens en début d'aprem ?

\- Fais plutôt ton dessin cet après-midi et tu me prends maintenant ?

\- Ah donc t'es plutôt en dessous ? Je n'avais pas forcément prévu ce programme mais ça se discute.

Stiles fit balader son regard de haut en bas dur son corps, en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre.

\- Tu- Quoi ?

Il se mit à rire alors que Derek se décomposa lorsqu'il comprit.

\- Arrête tes conneries.

\- Je te sens bien tendu.

\- Stop tes sous-entendus mal placés. Et plutôt que de parler, si tu faisais mon tatouage ?

Stiles rit d'autant plus en se tenant le ventre. Il aimait d'ores et déjà taquiner le plus vieux.

Il prit une grande respiration et regarda l'heure.

\- Bon je te sens un peu pressé. Clairement je ne peux pas maintenant vu que j'ai déjà un tatouage de prévu d'ici une demi-heure et je ne vais pas arrêter le tien en plein milieu. Mais je peux te caler à la place de mon repas. Et dieu sait à quel point j'aime manger, donc je te fais une fleur. Tu me devras ça !

Derek soupira face au débit de parole de Stiles.

\- Bien.

Stiles fit un signe de tête en notant sur son carnet. Il regarda de nouveau l'heure puis leva les yeux sur Derek.

\- Tu peux revenir d'ici 1h30.

Derek plissa les yeux, observa la pièce et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

\- … Tu fais quoi ?

Derek leva un sourcil dans un « devine » qui exaspéra le plus jeune plus qu'autre chose.

\- Soit. Fais comme bon te semble. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter avec cette tête flippante, je ne veux pas que tu fasses fuir mes clients.

\- Ah ah.

Stiles fit un petit rire et repartit travailler sur son dessin. Il essaya de travailler sans prêter attention au regard intense et observateur du plus vieux.

Lorsque son client arriva, les deux tournèrent leur regard vers Derek qui les fixait à son tour.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un gros nounours impatient.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement de Derek, le faisant rire. Il n'insista pas plus et s'occupa du nouvel arrivant, ne lui prêtant plus attention.

* * *

A la fin du tatouage, il montra le résultat au client qui fut plus que satisfait. Il s'occupa ensuite attentivement de bien protéger la zone puis le raccompagna après s'être fait régler.

\- Alors, bien observé ?

Il se retourna vers Derek, toujours assis sur le fauteuil, les bras croisés.

Il prit sa chaise sur roues, installa le dossier face à lui et s'assit à cheval dessus, bras posé sur le dossier.

\- Spectacle intéressant ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit lever ses yeux au ciel.

\- T'as décidé de ne plus parler ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Si ma jeunesse convient à ta vieillesse.

Derek soupira et poussa le dossier de la chaise, le faisant reculer.

\- Bien bien monsieur le grognon. Tu es difficile. Et vraiment, je te jure, j'ai la dalle. Alors je fais manger au moins un fruit avant de m'occuper de ta petite épaule.

Les deux hommes se levèrent dans un même temps. Stiles alla chercher un fruit, mais il se tétanisa alors que Derek enlevait déjà son t-shirt, révélant un torse magnifiquement musclé.

\- Woaw, eh bien. Définitivement pressé.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps. Vraiment, ce n'était pas son genre de mater ses clients, mais pour une raison inconnue, Derek le déstabilisait bien plus qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Bien, ok. Je suppose que le fruit c'est un grand non.

Il prit une bouteille d'eau et but un grand coup. Déjà pour oublier son malaise face à ce corps, mais également pour prévenir de la faim qui arriverait.

Derek l'observa à son tour, attendant les consignes du tatoueur. Avant de l'installer, Stiles prépara la table et sortit tout le matériel nécessaire au tatouage.

\- Bien, tu t'installes sur le siège, dos face à moi donc. Je vais d'abord t'apposer le dessin et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Derek fit un signe de tête, chevaucha le siège et se plaça comme demandé. Stiles ne parla pas un moment, se délectant de la vision qui lui offrait. Il se fit un coup de vent avec ses mains, prit une grande inspiration et posa le dessin sur la table avec le matériel.

\- Prêt ?

Derek grogna en réponse.

\- J'en déduis que ça veut dire oui. Tu sais, il va falloir apprendre à communiquer hein. Sinon le temps sera extrêmement long le temps du tatouage.

\- Stiles.

\- Derek.

Le plus vieux soupira et attendit. Stiles fit un sourire et se mit en marche. Il partit se laver les mains, sans lâcher son client du regard et ses muscles saillants, s'installa sur sa chaise et commença à préparer la zone.

Il déposa ensuite avec attention le papier pour transférer le dessin sur sa peau. Il appuya bien tout le long du dessin, laissant ses doigts découvrir les muscles de son dos. Une fois appliqué, il essaya de ne pas profiter plus longtemps alors que ses doigts quittèrent le papier pour arriver sur sa peau.

Une fois le dessin posé il retira le papier et observa la zone. Il prit son téléphone, prit une photo et la montra à Derek.

\- L'emplacement te convient ?

L'homme observa la photo et leva son regard sur Stiles. Il leva un sourcil.

\- Tu gardes des souvenirs comme ça ?

\- Si je voulais garder un souvenir j'aurais pris une photo bien plus large, histoire de mater tout. Quitte à y être.

Derek secoua la tête et se réinstalla.

\- Arrête avec tes bêtises et vas-y. L'emplacement me va très bien.

\- Oui chef, bien chef.

Stiles se mit à rire quand Derek grogna. Cette réaction lui donna une idée.

\- Tu sais. Nous devrions faire un pari.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais vit un mouvement laissant penser qu'il l'écoutait bien.

\- Ta manière de communiquer… Tu ne fais que des grognements, des soupirs, des yeux levés au ciel… Et tu vois, moi j'ai envie de te voir réagir autrement. Donc si j'arrive à te dérider, à te faire sourire, rire ou n'importe quoi d'autre… Tu te fais tatouer mon prénom sur tes fesses.

\- T'es infernal. Même pas en rêve.

Stiles rigola un peu, son idée lui plaisait.

\- Ouais ouais… !

Derek grogna en réponse.

\- Et je sais communiquer autrement. Juste aucune raison de le faire avec toi.

Stiles lui fit un sourire en coin, il n'en était pas convaincu. Il ferait tout pour le faire réagir autrement.

Sur cette conversation bien drôle et taquine, tout du moins pour Stiles, il se décida à se concentrer un peu plus sur son travail. Il vérifia bien tout son matériel et se mit en action.

Le départ se fit dans un silence terriblement professionnel. Silence très confortable pour Derek, qui lui permettait de se concentrer uniquement sur le bruit de l'aiguille et sur la sensation des mains de Stiles sur son dos, il en oubliait même la douleur.

Mais le silence était moins satisfaisant pour Stiles. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de craquer et parler.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Mm Mm.

Le peu de réaction de Derek lui fit comprendre, qu'en effet, il ne souffrait pas. Le silence reprit place pendant deux minutes, avant qu'il ne craque de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal pour toi finalement. Comme ça nous n'avons pas besoin de se presser. Tu sais que c'est tellement plus agréable pour moi quand ça ne fait pas souffrir ? Parce que finalement les personnes gigotent beaucoup moins. Donc j'ai quand même moins de crainte de me planter. Non pas que je me plante souvent, enfin je plante des plantes. Ça j'aime beaucoup faire. J'ai un magnifique petit jardin improvisé dans mon appartement. Je n'ai pas spécifiquement la main verte mais ça reste convenable !

\- Stiles…

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette expression ? Main verte. Peu importe si tu es bon jardinier ou non, tu n'auras jamais littéralement la main verte. Sinon à la limite si t'es un géant...

\- Stiles !

Ce dernier sursauta au grondement fort du plus vieux.

\- Tais-toi, merci.

Stiles ne répondit pas, rassurant Derek sur la suite des évènements. Mais il déchanta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en plus du silence, Stiles ne bougeait plus.

\- Stiles… ?

\- Oups.

Derek se redressa d'un coup et tourna sa tête vers lui, effrayé.

\- Comment ça « oups » ?!

La colère prit le dessus.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as bougé ! Faut pas me faire peur comme ça alors que je suis en train de te tatouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Stiles ? Montre-moi !

Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors que Derek lui lançait un regard noir. Puis il éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Derek soupira.

\- Je vais te tuer.

Stiles se tenait le ventre ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ta… Ta t-ête… !

Il posa son matériel et prit de grande respiration pour se calmer. Il essuya une larme, prit sa bouteille d'eau pour boire un coup.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'était tellement drôle.

Il se fit un coup de vent et se réinstalla correctement.

\- Avoue que c'était drôle.

\- Pas du tout.

Stiles fit un grand sourire.

\- Et tu sais quoi ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai effrayé. Ton visage était tellement différent de d'habitude. M'sieur grognon qui devient m'sieur effrayé.

\- …

\- Alors mon prénom sur tes fesses, c'est pour quand ? Tu veux que j'enchaîne de suite après ?

\- Non mais même pas en rêve, Stilinski.

Stiles passa sa main sur les fesses du plus vieux.

\- Mm… Fesse droite ou fesse gauche ?

\- Stiles.

Il soupira.

\- Laisse mes fesses tranquilles, tais-toi et continue.

\- Continuer, oui, me taire, ça va être plus difficile. Quant à tes fesses…

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, soupira d'avance du débit et se réinstalla correctement. Stiles, lui, rigola un temps.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux que je te les laisse tranquille ?

\- Stiles !

\- Très bien très bien…

Avec un grand sourire, il se remit doucement en action. Il ne parla plus autant, le laissant un bon moment tranquille.

Mais la curiosité finir par prendre le dessus.

\- D'ailleurs… Tu as le droit de me dire non. Mais, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ce tatouage ? Je crois me souvenir que ta sœur a fait aussi un tatouage en lien avec les loups. Histoire familiale ?

Stiles vit Derek se tendre sous ses doigts. Il sentit que sa question était inappropriée. Il avait l'habitude de savoir quand il pouvait se permettre d'insister ou non sur les significations. Ici, il était clair que c'était lié à un souvenir difficile et qu'il valait mieux ne pas plus le questionner.

\- Excuse-moi. Oublie la question.

\- Mm

Stiles fit un petit sourire désolé et essaya de chercher de quoi il pouvait parler pour changer la conversation. Mais Derek prit les devants.

\- Qu'est-ce que Cora t'a dit ?

\- Rien du tout.

A dire vrai, ils avaient tellement discuté de choses et d'autres, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser la question.

Derek soupira lentement.

\- Derek, tu n'es pas oblig-

\- Quand nous étions petits, nous vivions dans un manoir près d'une réserve de loups. Nos parents s'occupaient de cette réserve, après nous, c'était toute leur vie. Alors nous avons eu l'habitude d'associer notre famille aux loups.

Stiles l'écouta attentivement, il ne songea même pas à le couper.

\- Malheureusement…

Il sentit une certaine émotion prendre le plus vieux. Une émotion forte, profondément ancrée et triste. Plutôt que de parler, Stiles voulut le soutenir par les gestes. Son tatouage était à l'arrêt et il posa délicatement une main entre ses omoplates, lui apportant une légère chaleur réconfortante.

\- Ce mois-ci, cela fera 10 ans qu'ils ont été tué avec mon autre sœur, Laura.

\- Derek…

Il laissa son pouce caresser sa peau, toujours dans l'optique de le soutenir.

\- Alors Cora a voulu se faire tatouer un souvenir d'eux et j'ai pu voir le bien que ça lui avait fait. Elle ne les oubliera jamais, moi non plus, mais c'était une forme de libération pour elle. Alors je l'ai suivi. Se faire tatouer un loup cela nous permet de nous rappeler d'eux. Et l'empreinte de pas… C'est une manière de m'ancrer avec le sol. Pour me soutenir à continuer à vivre malgré leurs disparitions.

Stiles vit les poings de Derek se serrer. Il se douta qu'il tentait de contrôler ses émotions. Il retira lentement sa main pour lui laisser de l'espace.

\- C'est une belle raison de faire un tatouage… Une belle manière de se souvenir d'eux.

\- Mm

\- Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé.

Stiles essaya de l'observer, mais Derek ne bougeait pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu veux faire une pause ?

Il préféra lui demander, la réponse négative ne se fit pas attendre. Alors il décida se taire pour au moins lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui, il sentait bien que cette conversation lui avait fait mal.

Stiles continua son tatouage, le moment de silence était bien choisi vu qu'il commençait à rentrer dans les détails. Il se concentra pendant un long moment, le manque de conversation n'était pas gênant, au contraire, il était confortable pour les deux.

\- Tu en fais depuis longtemps ?

Stiles faillit sursauter réellement, il ne pensait sincèrement pas que ça serait Derek qui lancerait une nouvelle conversation. Surtout après un si long silence.

\- Des tatouages tu veux dire ?

\- Tu veux que je parle de quoi d'autre ?

\- Mm… Des paris où je gagne ?

Sa blague ne fit rire que lui.

\- Tu n'as rien gagné du tout.

Stiles fit un petit sourire en coin, il aimait de plus en plus Derek et il adorait sans aucun doute le taquiner.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, disons oui et non. J'ai ouvert mon propre salon il y a maintenant… Mm… Deux ans ? Et auparavant j'ai dû faire deux trois ans d'entrainements.

\- Mm… D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir tatoueur ?

\- Tu es bien curieux dis donc.

Derek soupira pour la forme.

\- Très bien, ne dis rien, tu as raison, ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Moh mon petit loup grognon.

\- Ton quoi ?

Les soubresauts du rire discret de Stiles se répercutèrent sur sa peau.

\- Bien trop d'aise avec tes clients.

\- Que ceux que j'aime bien.

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil lorsque Derek tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Derek lui fit un sourire en coin involontaire.

\- Woaw, deux réactions en moins de deux heures. Définitivement, il va falloir faire ce beau tatouage.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Dommage.

Le travail arrivant à sa fin, Stiles nettoya les dernières traces d'encres et vérifia un à un les traits du tatouage.

\- J'ai voulu faire ce métier parce que j'adore dessiner et c'est l'une des seules choses qui fait que j'arrive à calmer mon hyperactivité. Puis j'avais un cousin qui l'était, donc j'ai pu le découvrir à ses côtés. Et en fait… Rencontrer du monde, découvrir des histoires… C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me plait.

Derek lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie toi d'ailleurs ?

\- Je suis cuisinier.

\- Tu ? Quoi ? Vraiment ?

Stiles arrêta tout geste pour l'observer. Derek retourna sa tête pour le regarder, un sourcil élevé.

\- Beau gosse et cuisiner. Le combo de rêve.

Stiles en gémit rien que d'y penser. Derek secoua la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres et se réinstalla. Le plus jeune soupira d'aise, toujours dû à ses pensées.

\- Faudra absolument que je goûte à un de tes plats.

Il se remit de ses émotions et finalisa enfin ce tatouage. Il se leva et se recula légèrement, observant attentivement l'homme devant lui.

\- Sublime.

\- Tu parles de moi ou du tatouage ?

Stiles fit un petit rire.

\- Rien ne peut dépasser mes tatouages. C'est lui qui est sublime.

\- Ça va l'égo ?

\- Dixit celui qui veut que je le complimente sur son corps. Tu veux que je te prenne une photo avec ton téléphone avant de mettre la crème et la protection ?

Derek lui fit un signe de tête, se redressa sur le siège, gigota afin de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Le mouvement hypnotisa Stiles un instant. Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand il vit le téléphone tendu vers lui.  
Il le prit sans plus attendre et photographia le tatouage sous plusieurs angles. Il le repassa à Derek qui visualisa directement les photos.

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le lourd silence prit place.

\- Derek ?

\- Je… Non.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça « non » ? Mon dieu, je savais que tu aurais dû prendre le temps avant de faire le tatouage ! Il ne faut pas faire ça sur un coup de tête. Pourtant je te jure que j'ai suivi exactement le dessin que je t'avais montré. Vraiment désolé que ça ne te convienne pas. Je ne sais pas quoi fai-

\- Stiles.

Derek se retourna complètement vers Stiles, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Ta tête aussi est très drôle.

Stiles lui fit une grimace.

\- Très malin ça.

\- Parce que tu t'es cru malin tout à l'heure ?

\- Tout à l'heure c'était très drôle.

\- Question de point de vue.

Stiles donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule opposé au tatouage.

\- Alors maintenant que t'as fait ta blague, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Exactement comme je le voulais.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, il était extrêmement soulagé et content.

\- Super. Alors repose-toi, que je finisse de protéger tout ça.

Derek fit un signe de tête et se mit comme précédemment. Il sentit la délicatesse dans les gestes de Stiles alors qu'il mettait une crème puis de quoi protéger. Ce dernier prit bien plus son temps qu'habituellement, la peau douce du Hale le fascinait. Il débordait largement du dessin, profitant de caresser sa peau sous couverture de bien étaler la crème. Mais il ne put pas s'éterniser, dans une bouille frustrée, il enleva sa main.

\- Voilà, c'est bon.

Derek se leva sans attendre et s'étira longuement, permettant à Stiles de se délecter de ses muscles se mouvant agréablement. Il se dirigea vers le miroir, toujours sous le regard du tatoueur et observa le travail. Stiles put voir dans ses yeux une étincelle briller, le remplissant de joie.

Il décida de le laisser tranquille et partit s'occuper de la paperasse.

Derek lâcha finalement le miroir pour se rhabiller et se rapprocher de Stiles.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis lui tendit des papiers.

\- Pense bien à mettre de la crème régulièrement et essaie de pas mettre de t-shirt trop collant, l'air libre aidera à cicatriser plus facilement. Ensuite d'ici une petite semaine, n'hésite pas à repasser que je regarde s'il y a des retouches à faire.

Derek lui fit un signe de tête et finit par le régler.

Stiles contourna le comptoir pour être du côté de Derek et décida de s'y asseoir. Les deux hommes se mirent à s'observer. Stiles n'avait pas envie de parler, son cerveau n'était même plus réellement connecté et donc en état de lancer une discussion. Il ne pouvait qu'observer avec une certaine envie le bel homme. D'un seul coup il réalisa la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

Tension vite coupée par le ventre de Stiles qui se mit à gargouiller, faisant rire son propriétaire.

\- Ça, tu vois, pour moi, c'est terrible. Je rêve de curly fries maintenant.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Quand tu gargouilles tu ne veux que ça ?

\- La faim appelle la faim Derek. Ou alors un de tes petits plats spécialement préparé pour moi.

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour tes réalités.

\- Toujours aussi dommage.

Stiles fit un petit rire et sauta de son comptoir alors qu'un nouveau client entra dans le salon.

\- Bonjour… Je vous dérange ?

Stiles observa une dernière fois Derek avec un beau sourire.

\- Absolument pas et bienvenue à vous. Deux petites secondes et je suis tout à vous.

Derek l'observa, sourcil froncé, l'air contrarié. Stiles se pencha vers lui.

\- Jaloux ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- A la semaine prochaine, Stiles.

\- Bye Derek.

Le plus vieux quitta le salon, non sans lancer un petit regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Stiles avait eu le plus vieux des Hale à son salon. Et depuis ce moment, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Les heures passées avec lui avaient été un moment incroyables, jamais il n'avait autant aimé tatouer quelqu'un. Le tatoueur n'avait pas forcément réalisé sur l'instant, mais leur relation lui avait semblé naturelle, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Derek était clairement son type d'homme, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il avait grandement apprécié leurs joutes verbales.

Il n'avait réalisé qu'après coup qu'il avait probablement bien dépassé son côté professionnel. Mais il avait aussi réalisé que Derek n'avait pas semblé être inintéressé par sa personne. A aucun moment Derek l'avait réellement repoussé ou rembarré. Puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Cora à son propos, confirmant que le plus vieux avait probablement apprécié leur moment, ou qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien son frère, chose qui semblait improbable.

_« Tu sais, il est gentil, mais il est surtout bourru et grognon. Il ne parle pas et il n'aime pas les gens. Sauf ceux qu'il connait déjà et qu'il apprécie. »_

Cela étant dit, il est vrai que Stiles avait noté son côté grognon, mais lui avait trouvé ça très charmant.

Il avait en plus eu l'occasion de rencontrer un Derek dans l'émotion et dieu sait que ça l'avait touché.

La fin de journée venait de sonner, Stiles soupira en quittant son salon. L'après-midi fut tranquille et lui avait permis de penser énormément à Derek, mais il se devait de le sortir de sa tête. Heureusement pour lui Scott et Lydia, ses deux meilleurs amis, l'avaient convié à boire un verre pour lui changer les idées. Ils sortaient assez souvent ensemble, mais il était évident que cette fois-ci c'était pour lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes, afin qu'il arrête de les saouler sur le magnifique brun fraîchement tatoué.

Il partit donc en direction du bar, là où il devait les rejoindre. C'est une fois sur place qu'il reçut le traditionnel message indiquant leur retard. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais tant pis. Il décida qu'il n'allait pas les attendre bêtement et y entra pour s'installer.

Alors qu'il observait la terrasse du bar afin de trouver une table libre, il tomba sur la belle Cora installée avec trois hommes, deux blonds inconnus et un brun avec un dos qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

Malgré l'accélération des battements de son cœur, il décida de ne pas les déranger et de trouver une autre table. Mais lorsqu'il quitta des yeux le dos de Derek, il croisa celui de Cora qui lui fit un grand sourire. Celui-ci fut rapidement accompagné d'un signe l'incitant à les rejoindre.

Il hésita un instant, puis finalement se décida à au moins dire bonjour. Il pourrait en profiter pour revoir un peu l'homme qui emplissait régulièrement ses rêves dernièrement.

Stiles passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers le groupe. Cora se leva faisant réagir tout le monde. Stiles lui fit un câlin rapide quand il fut à ses côtés et se retourna vers tout le monde. Il leur fit un signe de main et glissa son regard vers Derek.

\- Stiles ?

\- Derek.

Stiles lui fit un sourire en coin. Son envie de le taquiner revint au galop.

\- Je t'attendais pour ton autre tatouage.

Derek fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa et leva les yeux au ciel. Cora tira une chaise pour Stiles et se réinstalla rapidement.

\- Un nouveau tatouage ?

Les deux jeunes blonds observèrent Derek.

\- Un tatouage tout court ?

\- Stiles, j'te présente Isaac et Jackson. Des amis de longues dates. Les gars, voici Stiles, notre tatoueur.

\- Enchanté.

\- De même.

\- Et je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai des amis qui doivent venir aussi.

\- Dis leur de venir avec nous.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

La jeune fille lui confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien.

Stiles lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa face à Derek.

\- Alors Derek, un nouveau tatouage ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Il doit se faire tatouer mon prénom sur ses fesses.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Cora.

\- Toujours dans tes rêves.

\- Un pari est un pari Derek.

Il fit un petit rire alors qu'il commanda auprès du serveur.

\- Tu as fait un pari de te faire tatouer un prénom… sur tes fesses ?

\- Nous n'avons juste pas encore choisi si c'était sur la droite ou la gauche.

\- Tu vas te taire Stiles.

\- Tu as eu le temps de voir que non, je ne sais pas me taire.

Il rigola puis remercia le serveur qui déposa devant lui sa boisson. Cora se pencha près de lui.

\- Eh bien, t'as une touche Stiles.

\- Mm ?

\- Il t'a laissé son numéro sur ta serviette.

Stiles observa et nota qu'en effet, un numéro était écrit dessus. Il entendit un grognement venir de Derek qui lui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne. Cette sensation provoqua une certaine rougeur incontrôlable.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Il ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu n'as pas de goût Stiles ?

Stiles jeta un regard vers Isaac et se mit à rire.

\- Oh si j'ai très bon goût, mais il semble plus être ton goût à toi. Je te le donne avec plaisir si tu veux. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Il ne contrôla pas son regard rapide vers Derek. Aucun doute, c'était plutôt lui son genre.

\- Sinon Stiles, le tatouage que t'as fait à Derek est magnifique.

\- Je te remercie, mais l'idée vient purement de lui. C'était une sacrée séance. Hein Derek ? Un beau moment, plein de conversations, de mots doux, de pari…

\- C'était quoi ce fameux pari ?

\- Stiles tu vas apprendre à te taire ?

\- Tu persistes à vouloir m'empêcher de parler ? Alors que j'ai une si belle voix ? Est-ce que tu crains que je révèle quelques secrets ? D'ailleurs je suis sûr que j'ai des choses à dire que tes amis ne connaissent pas.

Le plus vieux soupira face au sourire taquin de Stiles. Il arrêta de l'écouter un instant en observant ce sourire. Ces lèvres si tentatrices et si bruyantes en même temps. Il laissa son regard se déplacer sur son visage, observant chaque centimètre, chaque grain de beauté qui embellissait son visage. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson pour se remettre et quitter ce visage.

Il n'eut pas besoin de trop se calmer, Stiles le titilla finalement suffisamment pour le reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Non et sinon vraiment, j'ai vraiment hâte de faire ce petit tatouage. Je n'ai jamais tatoué mon prénom sur quelqu'un. Ça sera une première. Mais tatouer sur des fesses ça ne sera pas un problème.

Les deux nouveaux observèrent Stiles avec des grands yeux, alors que Derek et Cora levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Par contre il est vrai que j'ai hâte de tatouer sur les tiennes. Elles ont l'air tellement musclées. Déjà dans ton jean tu as des fesses incroyables, mais alors sans boxer ça doit être superbe. Enfin je suppose que tu portes un boxer non ? Tu me sembles être un mec à boxer.

\- Quelqu'un peut le faire taire ?

\- Pourquoi il parle de tes fesses ?

\- Si tu préfères Isaac, je peux te parler son dos. Il est vrai que j'ai passé un long moment en tête à tête avec son dos. Enfin, tête-à-dos du coup.

\- Derek ?

Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers Derek, plein d'espoir.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que nous ne le connaissons pas ?

\- Et moi je sais qu'il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Il ne m'écoute pas plus vous savez ?

\- Non mais ça suffit vous ! Arrêtez de mijoter des choses dans mon dos.

Ce dernier soupira de nouveau alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête.

\- Stiles.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour continuer, Derek lui fit un sourire en coin à son tour et lui coupa la parole.

\- Je paris que je peux te faire taire pendant un bon moment. Et si j'y arrive, tu seras obligé de te faire tatouer _mon_ prénom sur tes fesses.

\- Quoi ? Non ça va merci. Et puis je vois mal comment me faire taire sans me tuer tu sais.

Derek se leva sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde.

\- Woaw ! Tout doux Derek. Tu ne vas pas vraiment me tuer ? Je sais que je parle beaucoup, mais est-ce que tu es obligé d'en arriver l-

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que Derek se pencha par-dessus la table, glissa sa main dans sa nuque et posa avec peu de délicatesse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles écarquilla les yeux face à ce geste et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre alors que Derek se recula, sourire en coin et qu'il s'installa de nouveau à sa place, l'air de rien.

Il ne savait pas lui-même d'où il avait eu le cran de faire ça. Mais il en avait envie, Stiles était trop bruyant et cela semblait parfait pour le faire taire tout en profitant un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Les trois amis passèrent leurs regards de Derek à Stiles.

Stiles ne bougeait plus mais le rouge avait envahi ses joues.

Ce fut ce moment-là que Scott et Lydia arrivèrent. Ils observèrent Stiles qui ne disait plus un mot avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Vous nous l'avez cassé ?

\- Je dirais que c'est plutôt Derek qui l'a cassé.

Scott tourna son regard vers le fameux Derek. Il ne fut pas dur à deviner lequel était Derek au vu des multiples descriptions de Stiles.

\- Comment ?

\- D'ailleurs nous devons partir Cora.

Derek se leva, toujours souriant, évitant allègrement de répondre. Ses amis se levèrent sans prononcer un mot, tout aussi choqué que Stiles. Entre le baiser sorti de nulle part et le sourire inhabituel de Derek, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils posèrent l'argent pour les consommations, saluèrent malgré tous les nouveaux arrivants et commencèrent à partir.

Avant de les suivre, Derek fit le tour de la table et se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Un pari est un pari Stiles. Nous nous retrouverons vite pour faire ces fameux tatouages…

Cela fit sortir Stiles de sa léthargie.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Non ! Je vais te tuer Derek !

Derek était parti avant même que Stiles puisse se lever dans sa chaise.

\- Ok… Donc nous avons bel et bien raté quelque chose.

Stiles laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Tout avait dérivé bien trop vite pour son petit cœur. Il soupira lentement au souvenir de ce baiser.

Ce mec était parfait pour lui.

* * *

Deux bonnes semaines étaient passées depuis cet évènement. Stiles ne s'était pas remis de ce baiser et n'avait cessé d'y penser. Il n'avait réussi qu'à attiser son fantasme.

Mais il n'avait pas osé utiliser le numéro de téléphone de la facture pour l'appeler. Et puis dans la théorie, Derek lui avait promis de revenir pour se faire tatouer. Alors il gardait espoir tout en se détestant d'avoir mélangé professionnel et personnel. Mais d'une certaine manière, il ne regrettait pas non plus et rêvait de le voir franchir son salon pour l'embrasser. Son cerveau d'hyperactif ne cessait d'imaginer des scénarios, autant négatif que positif.

Et alors que sa matinée touchait à sa fin et qu'il songeait à fermer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek encore plus beau qu'à ses souvenirs.

Aucun ne prononça un mot alors que le plus vieux s'approchait de lui, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

Puis Derek se posa devant lui.

\- Bonjour Derek.

\- Stiles.

Le dit Stiles lui fit un sourire. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Derek était bien trop près de lui pour rester calme, surtout depuis qu'il avait pu goûter un instant à ses lèvres.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et se mit à sniffer l'air.

\- Oh mon dieu, ça sent bon.

Derek fit un petit sourire en coin et mit un sac devant le visage de Stiles.

\- Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait rater ton repas l'autre jour.

\- Oh non. T'es parfait.

Derek souffla du nez. Bien qu'il n'abordait pas son air grognon habituel, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

\- Disons ça.

Derek se recula et partit déposer le sac de nourriture.

\- C'est vraiment un de tes plats ? Dis-moi que c'est toi qui l'as fait. Tu sais que ta sœur ne fait que me vendre tes plats ? Je n'en peux plus de ne pas le goûter.

\- Oui Stiles, c'est un des miens.

Stiles gémit d'anticipation et installa une table de fortune pour les deux hommes.

\- Mon dieu que ça a l'air délicieux !

Il observa le plat avec des yeux lumineux. Il ne faisait même plus attention à Derek qui laissa son regard se délecter du corps face à lui. Celui-ci se stoppa au niveau du fessier devant lui. Il fit un petit sourire en coin en se rappelant son propre pari et du baiser qu'il avait engendré.

\- Et je suis aussi venu te rappeler que tu dois te faire tatouer mon prénom.

\- Mais je n'ai pas accepté ça !

\- Parce que j'ai accepté moi ?

Stiles s'appuya contre la table et croisa les bras.

\- Mais moi je t'ai réussi à te faire réagir plusieurs fois…

\- Parce que tu veux que je te fasse encore taire ?

Stiles le regarda, les yeux pétillants et joueurs. Il se mordilla lentement la lèvre et haussa innocemment les épaules.

\- Je dis juste qu'une fois ça ne prouve rien.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Mais un pari est un pari, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira près de son visage. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'éclaircir un point.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça d'habitude.

\- Moi non plus.

Stiles était ravi de pouvoir mettre les points sur les i. Aucun des deux n'avait l'habitude de faire ça. Mais ils en avaient clairement envie. Leurs regards étaient intenses, désireux et impatient.  
Après quelques instants d'hésitations, Derek s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. Mais avant de l'embrasser, il murmura sensuellement contre elles.

\- A ton avis, des gémissements ça rentre dans le pari ou on peut considérer ça comme un silence ?

Stiles rougit un instant, fit un grand sourire avant de lui mordiller la lèvre.

\- Teste et nous verrons bien ensuite.

Derek ne se fit pas plus prier et l'embrassa sans attendre.

Finalement ils ne mangèrent pas plus aujourd'hui que la dernière fois.

Mais Derek avait pu à son tour avoir le luxe de profiter du corps de Stiles, avec gémissements.


End file.
